Devil's Love
by xLucidSky
Summary: She never expected feelings for any of them. But, when Haruhi finds herself falling for two certain people, what will she do? And when they have the same feelings, how will they tell her? Rated M for later chapters. HaruhiXHikaruXKarou
1. Chapter 1

**_Ouran High School is an elite school for children of the rich and famous. However, one girl was able to get in due to her high-grade marks. But, this girl is fooling everyone. They all think "she" is a "he"! A member of the Host Club, she entertains girls that have too much time on their hands. Known as the 'Natural' type, her smile and touching casual small talk woo her customers. Her fellow Host Club members are the only who know of her secret. And with that secret, school days tend to be a bit different..._**

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit I'm late!" Haruhi angrily whispered to herself. As she ran faster, her bag slowly fell away from her arm. Her eyes flashed back as it whipped behind her.<p>

"No, my bag!" Haruhi cried. She turned around and ran to it. She knelt down and looked over it. The seams on the bottom had popped and all her belongings spilled out. As she stuffed them back inside, two familiar hands placed themselves on her shoulders.

"Good morning, our dear Haruhi.." the devilish pair greeted. Haruhi sighed.

"Hikaru, Karou..." she said. They peeked over her shoulders.

"Oh, your bag broke?" Karou asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, it was old and the seam popped.." she told them. They nodded and proceeded to help her. When they finished, they walked to the school together. As they walked down the halls, a tall teen began following them, walking faster then breaking into a run. Before Haruhi could turn to see who's shoes were making such a great noise, he caught her.

"Daddy's little girl!" Tamaki exclaimed. He grabbed Haruhi and swept her up into a hug.

"S-Sempai! Let go of me!" she yelled. Her bag flew away and ripped more.

"No, not again!" she yelled. Tamaki released her and she hurried over to it. As she picked up her belongings, Tamaki crept over.

"Daddy's sorry, Haruhi..." he said. She turned and glared at him.

"Well thanks for the apology, Tamaki."

While Tamaki resided into a corner muttering "Haruhi's mad at me...", Haruhi picked up her belongings again.

"Here, use this."

Haruhi glanced to the side to see a new bag. Kyoya stood above her, holding the bag.

"Thanks Kyoya-sempai." she replied, grabbing the bag.

"I'm adding it to your debt." he told her. She nodded.

"I know, I know.." she muttered. As she zipped up her new bag, she realized that two Host Club members were missing.

_I wonder where Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai are...?_

Then, as if to answer her wondering mind, a small, blond haired boy grabbed Haruhi's hands and spun her around.

"Haru-chan! Good morning!" Hunny exclaimed. Mori stood in front of them, watching with his normal, expressionless expression.

"Good morning, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai." she responded. Mori nodded at her as Hunny scrambled onto his back.

"Takaishi, we have to go to class!" Hunny exclaimed. Mori nodded and raised his hand to them, saying bye. As they walked off, the twins interlinked their arms with Haruhi's.

"We should be going to class also, Haruhi. Let us escort you.." they said in unison. The atmosphere became heavy with rage.

"Daddy's Super Protecting Tackle!" Tamaki yelled out. As he was about to land on the twins, they stepped to the side. Tamaki landed on the floor and reached out to Haruhi.

"Haruhiiii!" Tamaki cried out as the twins walked with her to class. The brothers turned and faced him.

"Nyaaaahhh!" they said as they stuck out their tongues. Haruhi sighed.

_Same as always...today's just like any other..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took kinda long. I hope lots of people are reading this story, that way it's not like I'm talking to myself when I write these little introductions. Please review and add this story to favorites.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi-sempai, did you try out any new recipes last night?" asked one of Haruhi's customers. Haruhi showed her trademark smile.<p>

"Yes, I did." Haruhi replied. The customers gasped, waiting to hear the details of it.

"It's a Western recipe called "Macaroni and Cheese". It tastes wonderful." Haruhi revealed. Her customers breathed out in happiness. Haruhi's talks about home life made her customers feel loved and welcomed. Tamaki peeked over the side of the couch from the other side of the room and stared intensely at Haruhi. Her eyes met his and she stared bluntly at him.

"Go away...Tamaki..." she mouthed. Tamaki flipped around back onto the couch.

"Tamaki-sempai, is something wrong?" one of his customers asked. He stared into her eyes lightly touched her cheek.

"Not since you entered my life..." he told her. The girl blushed wildly and Tamaki smiled. His other customers breathed out shakily, loving the seductive tone that Tamaki's voice owned. Hikaru turned back to his customers and smiled.

"You should of seen Kaoru last night! He was eating an-" Hikaru started. Kaoru put on his sad, hurt face.

"Oh, Hikaru, stop! You know I hate when you tell those stories..." he said quietly. Hikaru swept Kaoru down and Kaoru stated into his eyes.

"You were just so damn cute then...I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me, my dear brother..." Hikaru told Kaoru. Kaoru breathed out.

"Oh, Hikaru..." he whispered. The customers squealed at the brotherly love. Kyoya looked back to his laptop.

"Looks like we're above normal profit today..." he said. Mori back down looked at Hunny as he ate another piece of cake. Hunny smiled up at him.

"C'mon Takaishi! Have some cake!" Hunny said. Mori raised a hand to his cousin.

"No...it is all yours..." Mori replied. Hunny nodded and looked back down at his cake.

"Okay!" Hunny said. He took another bite of cake and grinned at their customers. Their customer's hearts melted at Hunny's smile and they squealed from the cuteness. Suddenly, a bell rang throughout the school. The customers said goodbye to their hosts and left.

Haruhi stood up and yawned. When she stopped, she had slight little tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Haruhi! You're so cute!" Tamaki cried. He jumped over to her, but she walked over to Kyoya. Tamaki pouted.

"Damn...I missed again..." he muttered. Haruhi smirked.

_Honestly, Sempai...when will you give up?_

Haruhi walked up to Kyoya and he looked up at her.

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai, how much did the bag you gave me cost?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya looked back to his laptop.

"About 20,000 dollars..." he replied. Haruhi sighed.

"How many customers is that?" she asked.

"With your latest progress... about 60..." he told her.

"60...?" she said. Kyoya nodded. She sighed and walked away from him. She looked outside to the pink Sakura blossoms.

"Hey, Sempai...?" Haruhi called to Tamaki. His face brightened and he hurried to her.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked, excited.

_What does she want me for? A love confession? _

"Are you hungry?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki huddled in his normal corner again. Haruhi sighed, then, her arms were interlinked with two people.

"We're hungry! C'mon, we'll go to lunch!" the twins said in unison. Haruhi could feel her face becoming a little hot. She bit her cheek, trying not to show anything.

"O-Okay..." she agreed. The twins briefly looked at their mirror image. Their eyes had a quick say to each other

_Promise you won't pull any "over the top" moves?_

_Only if you promise..._

They nodded at one another and were off. As they walked out of the 3rd Music Room to get some food, Haruhi sighed thankfully.

_Thank God, they didn't notice my blush...But...how long can I hide these feelings?_

* * *

><p>I apologize for the recipe being "Macaroni and cheese". I asked my friend Kelly for a recipe and that's all she gave me. Plus, I'm no cook so I can't make up recipes. It also seems that things might begin to get a bit spicy in the next few chapters. Review with anything you would like to see and please continue reading.<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder when Dad will be back...?" Haruhi whispered to herself as she walked down the street. She carried a few bags that she had gotten from a quick trip to the store. She stopped and looked at the street. There was no cars, just a clear street. She started to walk across then was suddenly frozen by a loud, raging horn. The last thing she saw before being hit, was the grill of the truck.

* * *

><p>"What? Haruhi's in the hospital!" Hikaru shouted angrily. Karou looked on, worried.<p>

"Yes, she is. Kyoya just called me and told me news..." Tamaki said quietly. Hikaru's hand was crushing the cell phone and his body shook with anger.

"I'm going to see her soon, so do you want me to come get you two..?" Tamaki's muffled voice asked. Hikaru held back a scream and tried to be calm.

"Y-Yes, that would be great..." he replied through his clenched teeth. Karou took the phone.

"Thanks for calling us, Tamaki. We'll see you soon." he said.

"No problem. See you soon." Tamaki replied. Karou closed the phone and looked at his brother. His eyes were closed tightly and he was shaking. Karou started to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, put was pushed away.

"Hikaru..." Karou said softly. Hikaru looked up at his brother. The tears were now coming down his face and he looked worried.

"S-Sorry, Karou..." he said softly. Karou nodded.

"It's okay...I know that you're worried about her..." he replied. Hikaru wrapped his arms around himself. He felt so cold, alone inside. He didn't know how badly she was hurt. How much pain was she in? He had so many unanswered questions. Then, a knock came to the twin's door.

"Yes?" Karou called softly. The young maid entered the doorway.

"Um, Mister Tamaki is waiting outside for you two..." she said. Karou nodded and she left them alone. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Tamaki's waiting..." he said. Hikaru nodded. They went down to the stairs to the door and put on their shoes. When the opened the door and stepped out, they saw Tamaki waiting inside the expensive car. They climbed in and sat down, then were off.

"Are you two okay?" Tamaki asked. Karou nodded, but Hikaru didn't even acknowledge his question. He was to busy in his own thoughts.

_Haruhi...please hang on...Please don't...leave... _

As Hikaru stared out the window, Tamaki leaned close to Karou.

"Is Hikaru okay...?" Tamaki whispered. Karou shook his head.

"No, he's not...He's so worried.…" Karou replied. Tamaki sighed.

"It's because he loves her..." Tamaki muttered. Tamaki had loved Haruhi for so long. Now, Hikaru was his competition and he was winning. Tamaki thought back to what Haruhi had told him a week ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Tamaki, I need to talk to you..." Haruhi said quietly. Tamaki looked down at the girl. She was looking down at the ground and looked uncomfortable. Tamaki was worried about her tone. She was distressed, at crossroads. <em>

_"About what?" he asked. Haruhi sighed out painfully and wrung her hands. _

_"N-Never mind, it's nothing..." she said. He picked up her chin. She looked ready to break down and her eyes cried for help. _

_"You're a bad liar. What is it?" he pestered. She shut her eyes. _

_"I think I'm in love..." she whispered. He stared at her. In love? Since when would Haruhi be in love, to the point of coming out and saying it? He looked down at her. _

_"With who?" he asked. Tamaki had an eating feeling that it wasn't him. She never would've told him if she did. She covered her face and began to cry. _

_"I cant tell you..." she sobbed. He grabbed her shoulders. _

_"You're already here, so tell me. It's driven you to tears, so I want to know who the bastard is..." he said firmly. She looked up at him, slightly pissed off. _

_"He's not a bastard!" she said angrily. He held up his hands. _

_"Okay, sorry. Who is then?" he asked again. She sighed. _

_"You won't judge me?" she asked quietly. He nodded. _

_"I promise." _

_Haruhi tensed up and took in air sharply. Telling Tamaki her love...,wasn't exactly the most appealing. But, she had to. He was only one who could help. _

_"Hikaru...I love Hikaru..." _

Tamaki felt himself clench his teeth. He looked out the window, trying to rid his frustration.

_Lucky bastard...Haruhi loves him and he doesn't even know it..._

Karou sighed. He was stuck in the middle of a love war...literally. He too loved Haruhi, or at least, did love Haruhi. He had given up his love for her to help his brother. A few days ago, Hikaru had told him.

* * *

><p><em>"I love her! I love her so much, Karou!" Hikaru said as he fell to his knees. Karou stared down at his brother. He had already knew this, but never wanted to hear it. He was scared to be alone, so he wanted to reject anything that would cause that. But, what do you do when the truth is right in front of you? <em>

_"I know. It's okay..." Karou said as he kneeled in front of his brother. Hikaru looked at him. _

_"But, what if she doesn't love me?" he asked. Karou put on a lying smile. _

_"D-Don't doubt yourself..." he said calmly._ Inside, he was a rage. He wanted to keep his brother all for himself. He didn't want to share. But, Haruhi showed up. She took the heart that Karou used to hold in his palm. He hated that part of her. But, Hikaru loved her. He had to be civil, he had to help his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody! Who here lost power? I lost power for 5 days, so I sat in a cold house doing nothing, except writing this of course. Now, I have power again and today's the day I get to go trick-or-treating! While i pig out on candy and get periods of sugar high, be sure to review and read all my stories! It appears that something spicy might be coming into the trio's future..._

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, could you get me some water?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru quickly looked up at her. She sat in the hospital bed, her arm in a sling. An IV made it's place next to her and it's cord trailed down to her arm. A bandage had made it's way around her head.<p>

"S-Sure! I'll be right back..." he replied, standing up and walking out, leaving Karou and Haruhi alone. It was quiet and Haruhi looked Karou over. He looked to the side, as if something was bothering him.

"Karou, is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, I'm fine." he muttered. Haruhi sighed.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" she pestered. His head shot up and he glared at her.

"I hate you, Haruhi. I really hate you."

Haruhi felt herself shoot back a little. Karou's eyes were like stone, cold as ice.

"But...why?" she asked quietly. He shook his head.

"You're so stupid! Jeez, if you haven't already noticed, it's because you took him..." he told her. Haruhi sighed, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Took who? Who's him?" she asked again. Karou stood up sharply and grabbed her wrist.

"You're so stupid! It's Hikaru, you dumbass! God, what can he see in you?" Karou yelled. Haruhi tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but Karou flung it away, as if it was poison. She cradled it and felt as if she would cry.

_He doesn't know...he couldn't..._

"K-Karou, you don't understand..." she began. He glared at her, his eyes ablaze.

"What? What don't I understand?" he said through clenched teeth. Haruhi stared up at him.

"I-I love more than just Hikaru...I-I love you too!"

Karou felt as if the world had become far away. Everything was clouded, soft.

"You...love me?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"I-I always did. I found myself loving Hikaru, but I also loved you. I just couldn't choose..." she told him. Karou's eyes softened and he pulled on a small smile. He stared down at Haruhi.

"If you're telling the truth, prove it..." he said.

"What do y-" Haruhi started. The next moment, Karou's lips were pressed against her's. Her eyes went wide, then softened. As the kiss deepened, the door opened silently.

"Haruhi, I have your wa-" Hikaru began. He stopped short when he saw them kissing. They didn't notice him and the kiss deepened even more.

"...your water..."

For the first time he could remember, Hikaru felt...alone...


	5. Chapter 5

To my dear readers...I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE ABOUT HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER TOOK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Anyway, this chapter has some limes in it, so watch out, you've been warned and if you continue on, it's like you sighed a liability waver, so I CANNOT BE BLAMED! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The door to the bedroom opened quietly. Inside, stepped the two identical brothers, oddly, not saying word to each other. Hikaru slammed the door shut, causing Karou to flinch.<p>

"Hikaru, what's the matter?" he asked. Hikaru said nothing and sat down on the bed. Karou sat next to his brother.

"Hikaru..." he started. Hikaru's head shot up and he glared at his brother.

"What do you want?" he yelled. Karou stumbled back and stared at his raging sibling. His eyes were on fire, a disaster waiting to happen. His tightly clenched fists shook and he breathed heavily.

"Hi-Hikaru, why are you yelling? What's wrong?" Karou asked again.

For a moment, everything was slow. Karou could see the hate in his eyes, a fury that couldn't be replaced. Karou's eyes went wide as Hikaru drew his hand back.

**_SMACK!_**

Karou reeled back as his brother slapped him in the face. He fell off the bed and held his cheek, staring up at his brother, scared of this new side.

"Hi-Hikaru...why?" he asked quietly. Hikaru glared at him.

"Shut up! I hate you, so much, Karou!" he screamed. Karou felt tears stinging his eyes and bit his lip.

"W-Why?" he whispered.

"Why! Why, is that all you can say?" he yelled at him. Karou bit his lip harder and tried not to cry at his furious brother. The still wondering look on Karou's face only seemed to make Hikaru more angry.

"You kissed Haruhi! How could you, Karou? I told you I loved her! I thought I could trust you!" Hikaru screamed. Karou looked down, now understanding what his brother was feeling.

"Hi-Hikaru, I'm so sorry..." Karou said. Hikaru drove a foot into his side. Karou cringed and curled into a pain-filled ball.

"Sorry? That doesn't matter! Why would you kiss her? I deserve a reason, don't I ?" Hikaru yelled. Karou felt the pain begin to subside, so he shakily sat back up.

"Haruhi...she told...me something...unexpected..." he struggled to say. Hikaru's eyes darkened as he said that.

"What did she tell you?" he questioned . Karou looked up at his brother, hoping the truth would be believed.

"Y-You're...not going to believe me..." Karou muttered, knowing that hope couldn't possibly exist. Hikaru felt his lip rise slightly into a small sneer.

"Just tell me already..." Hikaru growled. Karou looked down and took in a shaky breath.

"Well, when you went to get her water..we..kind of..." he said hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't feel the wrath of his brother again. Hikaru clenched his fists tightly.

"I know what you did..." he snapped. Karou tried to rival his brother's stone cold eyes with a stare of his own. But, trying to rival was next to impossible.

"Let me finish!" he snapped back. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Psh, I'm not stopping you..." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Karou shook his head.

"As I was saying...we were talking. I told her what I was feel-"

In the next moment, Karou found he couldn't speak. Instead, he was back to the cold floor. Hikaru towered above him, his fist stained by Karou's blood. Karou struggled to look up.

"You told her your feelings? What, were they feelings of love?" Hikaru screamed. Karou felt the air catch in his throat as he saw a emotion, one that had been hidden away for so long, streaming down Hikaru's face.

"I told you! I told you how much I loved her! And what do you do?" Hikaru sobbed. Karou could feel the guilt welling up inside him, tears lining his eyes.

"Hi-Hikaru..." he whispered. Hikaru buried his crying face into his hands.

"You kiss her! You go off and stab me in the back! Why? What did I do to you?" Hikaru cried. Karou watched as his legs gave out and Hikaru crashed to the ground. Karou made his way over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Hikaru flung his hand away and glared at him.

"Karou, I love you! Why...Why would you do this?" Hikaru said, his voice pattering off at the end. Karou was taken aback by his brother's words.

"You...love me?" Karou asked, believing that he had heard wrong. Hikaru nodded.

"Of course! Karou, you were always there for me, as children when we were alone. If I didn't have you, Karou, I don't know what I would do..." Hikaru said, his eyes beginning to soften. Karou felt his face being drawn closer and closer to his brother's, the space becoming smaller and smaller. Karou felt his

brother's lips brushing against his, pressure adding quickly.

_Why...why does this seem so familiar? Me and Hikaru...kissing..._

_"Hey, Hikaru, wait for me!" _

_A young Karou ran to his brother, fearing that he had left without him. Hikaru looked over to his brother and smiled sheepishly. _

_"Sorry, Karou." Hikaru apologized. Karou nodded and smiled. _

_"It's okay! Let's go!" Karou said happily. The twin's arms interlocked as they walked out into their large yard, towards the woods they loved. As they ran past trees, jumping over rocks and twigs, Karou wasn't able to notice the large root in front of him. _

_"Wha?" Karou cried. He felt his foot caught by something and soon he was on the ground. Hikaru ran over to his hurt brother. _

_"Karou, are you okay?" Hikaru asked, kneeling next to him, Karou nodded and wiped his eyes. _

_"Yeah, I guess I'm okay..." he said, tears still threatening to spill. Hikaru stared at his hurt brother, thinking of how to make him feel better. Then, he had it. _

_I'll do what Mommy does to make us feel better! _

_"Hikaru, what ar-" Karou started. Before he could finish, Hikaru's lips were lightly pressed against his. Hikaru pulled away and looked at his brother, who now blushed slightly. _

_"Don't cry Karou, okay?" Hikaru asked. Karou stared for a moment, then smiled. _

_"Okay, Hikaru!" _

Karou felt the opposing lips pulled from his. Hikaru now looked away from Karou, as if he was ashamed. Karou pulled Hikaru into a hug.

"Haruhi, she said she loved the both of us. How do you feel about that?" Karou asked. Hikaru smiled

"I'm...I'm fine with that, because...I love the both of you..." Hikaru responded, surprised at how he truly felt.. Karou nodded and Hikaru's hand lightly brushed over Karou's cheek.

"I'm sorry, that I hurt you..." Hikaru told him. Karou shook his head.

"It's okay. You were angry, even scared. I know how that feels, so it'll be okay." Karou replied with smile. Hikaru nodded and hugged Karou.

"Thank you, Karou..."

"Your always welcome, Hikaru."


	6. I'm sorry to say, but

My dear readers, I'm sorry.

I contracted the biggest hurdle yet: Writer's Block.

I know where I want to go with the story, but I don't know how to write it. With Christmas coming up, I was going to do a one shot of Ouran, just so you could see I would try. Please bear with me and at the least, it'll be a week or so before I can get the next chapter up. At the most...more than a month. I love all the reviews, favorites and everything else I've received, so please understand that I will try my hardest to work out a better schedule and update faster.

Thank you all for everything,

XxxMangakaxxX


	7. Chapter 7

_It appears you have stumbled uopon, what is this? The newest installment of Devil's Love! Oh my, what a treasure! I'm finally off my writer's block, thanks to my friend Kelly's help. I hope you enjoy reading this!_

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, Daddy's here!"<p>

Tamaki burst through Haruhi's door, spun around and kept going, trying to reach his long-awaited princess. Little did he know, a surprise was waiting for him at his goal. Make that, 2 suprises.

"Haruhi, my precious, little dar-"

Tamaki's face contorted in horror as he came crashing to the ground. Comical tears streaming down his face, he looked up, his face turning into a rage.

"Hikaru! Karou! Why are they here?" he asked, pounding his fists on the floor. Haruhi shook her head as she looked down at him.

"What do you mean, why are they here?" she asked back. Tamaki looked away and pouted.

"I thought it was MY shift..." he muttered. A vein popped out in Haruhi's forehead.

"You talk like I'm a job or something..." she said, her eyes narrowing. As both of her hands were lightly touched, she smiled.

"I'll talk to you two later, right?" Haruhi asked her two loves. The twins smiled back and both nodded.

"Until later, Haruhi." Hikaru said, kissing her lips softly. Karou smiled and did the same.

"We love you, Haruhi." Karou said, eying Tamaki carefully. The blond teenager had his arms crossed across his chest, a slight scowl darkening his prince-like features.

"I love you too. Bye guys!" Haruhi replied, waving as the twins left. The door closed and the room was put into a silence. Tamaki glanced up at the clock, then back to Haruhi.

"It's past noon. Have you eaten at all?" he asked. Haruhi jumped slightly at the sudden vocal noise, then looked up at Tamaki.

"I don't think so. But, it's okay, I'm not hungry." she replied. Tamaki sighed.

"You're not going to get better if you don't try. I'll just make you some ramen..."

Haruhi was stunned into silence by Tamaki's tone. As he walked into her kitchen and obtained a pack of the noodles, she sighed and began to rise.

"Sit down. I can read directions." Tamaki said, almost growling at her. Haruhi sat back down, her arms crossed across her flat chest.

"There's no need to be a jerk." she told him. Tamaki chuckled.

"I'm being a jerk? You're the girl, and yet, you don't understand anything!" he exclaimed. Haruhi narrowed her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned. Tamaki put the water to boil, then looked at her, almost disgusted.

"You're so dense. Can't you see anything clearly, for once in your life? How can the Hitachiins put up with you?"

Tamaki clamped a hand over his mouth, regretting his words. He watched as tears formed at the corners of Haruhi's eyes and she covered her face as she began to cry.

"Ha..Haruhi...Please...don't cry..." Tamaki pleaded, trudging over to her. He hesitantly sat down next to her and tried to see past her restricting arms.

"S-Senpai...why would you say that? Is..is it really true?" she asked through her sobs. Tamaki shook his head violently.

"No, none of it's true! Haruhi, I...was so jealous. Everything I said...it was just a jealous rage...Please...please forgive me..."

Tamaki bent his head in shame, his blond hair creating a curtain that hid his face. Haruhi looked up at him and smiled.

"Senpai...it's okay. I do forgive you. You just got a little carried away, but, everyone does it, so it's okay, trust me." Haruhi said, her voice quiet and reassuring. Tamaki looked over at her, and a happy smile graced his features.

"Thanks, Haruhi..."

Haruhi nodded and smiled again.

"You're welcome, Sempai. But, I have a question. Why were you so jealous?" she questioned. As Tamaki tried to stammer out a response, a blush of 4 different shades spread across his flawless skin. He mumbled something, and Haruhi struggled to hear.

"What was that, Senpai?" she asked. cocking her head to the side. Tamaki opened his mouth to say the words he'd kept from her for so long.

"Haruhi..I.." he began. Haruhi's eyes widened as she stoood up.

"The ramen! We left the ramen on the stove!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to the stove. She turned it off and started to turn around, when she was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"I..I..LOVE YOU!"

Tamaki forced his lips onto her's, bring forth a rough kiss. Haruhi stayed limp and unsure, allowing Tamaki to hold her in the embrace. And for a moment, she returned the passion. When Tamaki's tounge grazed her bottom lip, Haruhi knew that if she didn't stop him soon, they would both fall into their tempations.

"S-Senpai... Stop!" Haruhi snaked out from underneath his arms and over to the floor in the corner of the kitchen. Tamaki stayed stunned for a moment, then turned towards her.

"Haruhi...I..I'm sorry..." he pleaded, shuffling over to her. Haruhi shook her head violently.

"Get out! Leave, now!" she screamed. Tamaki stared at her for a moment, then nodded and walked out of her apartment. Once alone, Haruhi lightly touched her lips.

_Tamaki...you're making me fall for you again..._

* * *

><p><em>And a little heads up for all of you, next chapter is rated M for lemony goodness. So, be aware!<em>


End file.
